


Вспомни

by ConVersia



Category: Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Ягун не узнавал эту потрепанную жизнью женщину. Почти серые неаккуратные волосы, наскоро заплетенные в длинную косу, мешковатая одежда и сигарета во рту. Кто она?***Права на мир и героев принадлежат Дмитрию Емцу – автору серии, идея – мне.  Коммерческой выгоды не имею.





	

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2017 заявка №188 фанфикшен

Пятнадцать лет.  
Так много времени прошло. В Тибидохсе выпустилось три поколения учеников, заменивших выпуск Тани Гроттер, который на этот раз опять решил попробовать собраться. Точнее, это Ягун попытался созвать всех одноклассников под крышей родной школы.  
Бабушкин внучок долгое время отсутствовал, погрязнув в мире снов. И вот, очнувшись, он почти сразу попросил разрешение у Сарданапала устроить очередной созыв выпускников. Черноморов не хотел, прекрасно понимая, что из этого выйдет и как это может сказаться на состоянии Ягуна, но сдался после слов Ягге: «Возможно это потрясение поможет ему. Или угробит окончательно, но лучше так».  
И вот, дата была назначена, а приглашения были высланы с купидонами. К этому времени Тибидохс опустел на половину, так как многие ученики разъехались на каникулы: кто-то пожелал встретиться с родителями, родственниками и друзьями, кому-то просто надоел остров и захотелось сменить обстановку, а кто-то вообще под предлогом устанавливал связи на Лысой Горе.  
Ягун в предвкушении очередного праздника и веселья, готовый в мгновенье, когда сработает Гардарика, скомандовать оркестру циклопов начать играть торжественную музыку, ждал одноклассников на площадке на стене. Полчаса ждал, час, два. Когда пошел третий, циклопы уже разбрелись по своим делам, а солнце давно скрылось за горизонтом. Ягун ведь так и не узнал, что большинство купидонов вернуло приглашения обратно, но Ягге их перехватила и сожгла.  
— Да что же это такое? — недоумевал уже не играющий, да и не комментатор.  
Он не понимал, почему никто не прилетел. Они ведь так давно не виделись! Пятнадцать лет прошло после выпуска, значимая дата! Неужели ни у кого не нашлось времени? Почему тогда не ответили? Ягун не верил этому, ведь знал своих одноклассников слишком хорошо, часто с ними переписывался и до «сна», и после. Все с охотой отвечали.  
Что же произошло?  
Может, он дату перепутал, вписал другую? Нет, все точно было верно: Ягун несколько раз проверял. Или Гардарика сломалась, и сейчас просто никто не может пройти барьер? Одна версия появлялась за другой, а Ягун все еще стоял на стене и смотрел в небо. Ягге и Сарданапал, наблюдавшие за ним, только переглянулись и почти одновременно вздохнули. Хозяйке магпункта было жаль внука и она все еще ругала себя, что не нашла сил рассказать тому правду.  
Но вдруг над островом разразилось сияние, а через секунду показалась черная точка.  
— Кто-то пролетел! — воскликнул Ягун, радостно улыбаясь.  
Но чем больше эта точка приближалась, тем все меньше и меньше становилась улыбка бывшего комментатора. Ягун не узнавал эту потрепанную жизнью женщину. Почти серые неаккуратные волосы, наскоро заплетенные в длинную косу, мешковатая одежда и сигарета во рту. Кто она?  
Женщина приземлилась в метре от Ягуна, а тот все еще не мог ее узнать. Гостья тем временем слезла со старого пылесоса и подошла ближе. Худое лицо, впалые щеки, тонкие губы. Ягун не узнавал его. Но глаза... Разные: один большой, синий, с длинными ресницами и второй — узкий, хитрый...  
— Гробыня? — не веря увиденному, переспросил Ягун. — Гробыня Склепова... то есть Гломова... то есть Анна Гломова?  
Женщина горько усмехнулась, выдыхая мягкий травяной дым, а затем потушила сигарету о стену замка и выкинула окурок вниз.  
— Рада, что узнал, — растягивая губы в нерадостную улыбку, хриплым голосом проговорила когда-то успешная телеведущая.  
Ягун не мог понять, что с ней произошло. Как из яркой эпатажной дамы получилась эта загнанная в угол женщина? Он ведь только вчера смотрел магвости. Склепова выглядела совсем иначе! Куда делись яркие волосы, веселый смех и загар на коже? Где блеск в глазах, где шуточки и задор?  
Ягун пошатнулся и оперся о стену, чтобы не упасть. Что-то в голове щелкнуло, но через секунду все опять вернулось в норму.  
— Что с тобой? — без особого интереса поинтересовалась Гробыня, наклоняясь к однокласснику.  
— Все в порядке.  
Склепова пожала плечами, достала из кармана тонкую травяную сигарету и прикурила от искры кольца. Ягун смотрел на это с широко открытыми глазами.  
— Давно ты куришь? — наконец, выдавил он, поморщившись.  
— Несколько лет, — ответила Гробыня, смотря куда-то в сторону.   
И замолчали. Ягун все еще был в шоке и не знал, что ему сказать. А Склепова просто задумалась о своем, вглядываясь в глубь ночного неба, усыпанного звездами.  
— Пойдем в Зал Двух Стихий, — Гробыня вдруг посмотрела на одноклассника, когда докурила и опять выбросила окурок вниз со стены.  
— Надо же еще остальных подождать, вдруг опаздывают, — рассеянно проговорил Ягун. Происходящее все никак не укладывалось в его голове.  
— Остальных? — недоуменно переспросила Гробыня, хмурясь, а затем кивнула. — Да, остальных. Ты жди, а я сейчас приду... По делам сбегать нужно.  
Ягун кивнул понимающе: все же с Лысой Горы путь неблизкий. Но Склепова направилась далеко не в уборную. Широкими шагами она почти неслась к Башне Привидений, к кабинету Сарданапала. На сфинксов она даже внимания не обратила, толкая тяжелую дверь.  
Черноморов и Ягге были внутри и о чем-то тихо разговаривали. Они одновременно повернулись к Гробыне, когда та вломилась в кабинет, еле сдерживая себя от гнева.  
— Ах вы гребаные свиньи! — с порога закричала Склепова. — А я еще думала, почему ты, Ягге, так настаивала, чтобы я прилетела на эту чертову встречу!  
— Гробыня... — мягко начал академик, но Склепова не дала продолжить.  
— А ты, — оная ткнула пальцем в его сторону, — позволил все организовать!  
— Ну, послушай, — прижимая руки к груди, Ягге хотела объяснить, но Гробыне было плевать, она все еще была слишком зла и не собиралась церемониться.  
— Не смогли ему ничего рассказать и решили на меня свалить эту грязную работу?! Что ж, будь по-вашему, — и, сплюнув, Склепова покинула кабинет.  
Гробыня даже не заметила, как вернулась обратно на стену. Ягун все еще стоял и смотрел в небо, надеясь, что еще хоть кто-то прилетит. Что-то екнуло в груди женщины. Вся ее решимость куда-то улетучилась. Она подошла к Ягуну и мягко обхватила его плечи руками.  
— Пойдем отсюда, — сказала Гробыня, — никто больше не прилетит.  
— Почему? — не понял Ягун, но поддался и позволил себя увести.  
Они спустились в Зал Двух Стихий, где все уже было готово для праздника. Гробыня усадила Ягуна на стул и сама опустилась на соседний. Скатерть тут же наполнилась едой, но никому кусок в горло не лез. Ягун чувствовал, что происходит что-то странное, словно вот-вот узнает что-то страшное, мучительное. Какой-то неведомый колокольчик звенел в его голове, что-то трубило об опасности, но Ягун старательно отгонял неприятные мысли.  
— Почему никто не прилетит? — наконец, спросил он, вглядываясь в лицо Гробыни, ища там подсказки и ответы.  
— Что ты знаешь об одноклассниках? — Гробыня, распираемая гневом в кабинете Сарданапала, хотела выложить Ягуну все, как есть, но сейчас, чувствуя жалость к самому веселому человеку, которого знала, хотела как-то смягчить удар.  
— Очень мало, на самом деле, — признался Ягун, — я долго пролежал в коме из-за падения с пылесоса во время матча. Очнулся только недавно и не успел всех расспросить. Знаю лишь то, что у Таньки с Ванькой родился третий ребенок, девочка. Пупсикова и Попугаева, наконец, нашли себе мужей и счастливы в браках. Пень, кажется, владелец банка. Жикина кто-то успел окольцевать, и сейчас он примерный муж и даже не смеет глядеть в сторону других женщин. Ты...  
На этом месте Ягун споткнулся. Он ведь точно видел Склепову по зудильнику...  
— А я успешная телеведущая? — Гробыня хмыкнула.  
Ягун осторожно кивнул.  
— И как, — Склепова развела руки в сторону, — похожа?  
— Нет.  
— А где Катя с детьми?  
Это был странный разговор. Пустой Зал, тусклое освещение, так как его никто не поддерживал, и эхо, отражающееся от каменных стен.  
— У матери. Она недавно писала мне, что дети счастливы у бабушки. Писала, что ждет меня, когда я поправлюсь. Я же только недавно очнулся и все еще слаб...  
— Она не могла тебе писать, — резко перебила Склепова, кривя губы. Она не хотела слушать этот бред, не было сил.  
— Что? — Ягун непонимающе уставился на Гробыню.  
— Она не могла тебе писать.  
— Почему?..  
— Потому что она мертва! — вдруг воскликнула Склепова, вскакивая на ноги. Она склонилась над ошарашенным Ягуном и почти кричала. — Они все мертвы! Танька, Валялкин, Жикин, две вечные подружки-сплетницы, Пень, Шито-Крыто, Шурасик и даже Тузиков и некромаги! Все! Пипу Дурневу и Генку эти твари прибили первыми сразу после ее отца! А потом взялись за остальных! Убили всех! Убили! Они убили Гуню и... — Гробыня всхлипнула и рухнула на стул, — и моих девочек... Всех.  
Дрожащими руками она полезла в карман за сигаретой. Ей нужно успокоиться, а эти лекарственные травы так хорошо помогали расслабиться, и боль будто проходила, улетучивалась, как дым сквозь пальцы.  
Ягун молчал, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Он же писал им, они отвечали... Почему Гробыня говорит все это? Когда всех одноклассников убили? Не за последние же пару дней... Да и Склепова выглядела, как умалишённая... Но он же видел ее по зудильнику!  
Ягун склонил голову, обхватив лоб ладонями. Звоночек зазвенел сильнее, тревожней, и казалось, что нечто сейчас бьет по толстой глухой стене, стараясь разрушить ее. В висках загудело, почти невыносимо. Гробыня в это время судорожно курила, стараясь унять дрожь. Впервые за долгое время она сорвалась, хотя обещала себе быть сильной.  
— Убили? — Ягун поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на Склепову.  
— Да, — та как-то отрешенно кивнула.  
— Почему?  
— Как я поняла, это был политический ход. Кучке вампиров надоел бесполезный сморчок Дурнев, и они решили в короли выдвинуть своего кандидата. Тот сумел побороть Германа, а тело выставил на площади Трансильвании. Жесткая власть требовала громких заявлений, и следующим шагом новый король убил Пипу, ее мужа и их детей, — все это Гробыня говорила почти без эмоций, словно это ее совсем не касалось. — А третьим шагом стала показательная месть, мол им никто не смеет переходить дорогу. Они сила, они мощь и прочее. Так он создал отряд вампиров-головорезов и... — голос Склеповой дрогнул, и она опять задрожала, но быстро взяла себя в руки и продолжила рассказ. — Отправил их по наши души за то, что мы однажды помешали вампирам захватить Буян. Велел никого не жалеть: ни женщин, ни детей...  
Она уже в который раз задрожала, вспоминая, как вернулась с работы, на которой задержалась из-за болвана-соведущего, и обнаружила буквально взорванную дверь в дом и... Гробыня сама не поняла, как тогда смогла устоять на ногах, а затем скрыться, чтоб ее никто не встретил. Тогда ведь нянечку, найденную в детской комнате, убийца и принял за хозяйку дома, так как она была фанаткой знаменитой телеведущей и одевалась под стать. Гробыня для многих умерла от рук вампира, мало кто знал, что она на самом деле жива. Склепова спряталась, понимая, что вряд ли иначе смогла бы спокойно... жить?  
Жить...  
Смешно даже.  
Используя информационные каналы, Гробыня разузнала, что кара постигла и остальных ее одноклассников. Всех, кроме нее и Ягуна.  
— Этого не может быть, — тихо прошептал Ягун. — Катя... она же писала мне и остальные писали, и...  
Гробыня не могла так измениться за один день, да и на шутку это не похоже. Слишком жестоко.  
— А ты вспомни.  
Склепова не знала точно, что произошло с ним, слышала лишь то, что он стал свидетелем убийства Кати и их детей, а его самого успела спасти Ягге. Кажется, тогда у Ягуна случился припадок. Похоже, спасая тело от шока, мозг заставил себя забыть, заблокировать болезненные воспоминания. Неудивительно тогда, почему он ничего не знает.  
— Вспомни, — рассеянно повторил Ягун, опять склоняя голову.  
Вспомни...  
Бум... Что-то ударило в неведомый барьер.  
Вспомни... Они все мертвы...  
Бум... Вспомни...  
Бум... Вспомни...  
Голова нещадно болела, из-за чего Ягун буквально впился ногтями в виски, оставляя следы.  
Перед глазами покраснело, а затем появились забытые картинки...  
Вспомни...  
Он успел получить несколько сообщений, что на дома одноклассников напали, поэтому быстро помчался к семье. И, переступив порог, он тут же понял, что случилась беда.  
Укус, вскрик и лужа крови...  
Он ничего не успел сделать, а тело любимой женщины сломанной куклой упало на пол. Глаза, полные ужаса, Ягун не забудет уже никогда, они будут преследовать его во снах. Вампир сделал несколько шагов, но вдруг из соседней комнаты послышались крики детей. Ягун метнулся туда, но его сзади кто-то схватил за плечи, а затем знакомый рывок телепортации... и темнота.  
Он кричал, метался, разбивая все вокруг. Он обвинял Ягге, что та не позволила ему спасти хотя бы детей, и никакие слова не действовали на него. Из кольца Ягуна вылетали искры, поджигали шторы, пол, потолок...  
Он метался во сне, покрываясь холодным потом, кричал, царапая себе руки...  
Он похудел, истощился магически, кожа стала почти прозрачной, начали выпадать волосы...  
И никакие заклинания и зелья не помогали. Ягге оставалось только одно, и она погрузила его в глубокий сон, чтобы организм смог восполнить силы. Ягун спал долго, три года, он словно не хотел восстанавливаться. И вот, очнувшись, он вел себя так, словно не было трагедии. Ягге сначала обрадовалась, а потом пришло понимание, что так не может продолжаться долго. Нужно было все рассказать, но старушка не смогла и запретила Сарданапалу это делать. Ягун верил, что все в порядке с его одноклассниками, они живы и счастливы. Он мог часами пялиться в выключенный зудильник и видеть Гробыню. Мог много времени уделить письму для Тани и Вани, а затем отправить его с купидоном. Ягге не раз видела, как внук шевелил губами и улыбался, склонившись над пустым листком, который казался ему ответом.  
Выдумка, обман воспаленного сознания.  
— Все мертвы? — глаза Ягуна покраснели от незваных слез.  
— Все, — Гробыня кивнула, выдыхая дым и как-то блаженно улыбаясь.  
— Встреча выпускников состоялась, все прилетели, — горько заметил Ягун.  
А на душе было какое-то спокойствие, наверно из-за дыма из травяных сигарет Гробыни.


End file.
